


Best Day

by Anonymous



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV), 엔하이픈 | Enhypen
Genre: Also Michael Jackson because Ni-Ki, Gen, I don't know what that was, It's a birthday fic, No beta we die like men in the trenches, This is Ni-Ki centric, You know you love me xoxo gossip girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just the members surprising Ni-Ki for his birthday. Or, trying to.
Relationships: Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki & Hanbin, Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki & Kim Dongkyu | Daniel, Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki & Kim Sunoo, Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki & Park Sunghoon, Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki & Shim Jaeyun | Jake, Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki & Taki, Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki & Wang Yixiang | Nicholas, Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki/Everyone, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki & Lee Heeseung, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki & Park Jongseong | Jay, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki & Yang Jungwon, Nishimura Riki| Ni-ki & Kei | K, Nishmura Riki | Ni-Ki & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: As per usual, nothing ahead makes sense. Enjoy this slice of crack!

Once again, Ni-Ki has fallen asleep clutching his phone. Which means, that when it rings in the wee hours of the morning, it's Sunghoon who ends up picking it up while the maknae still snores right beside him, laying on his back, mouth half opened. Now, Sunghoon wouldn't have picked up Ni-Ki's phone normally. But it's Nicholas whose calling and seen the day, odds are, it's to say happy birthday. So Sunghoon answers, poking Ni-Ki's feet with his own in an attempt to wake up him. "Oh, Sunghoona." Nicholas says, recognizing their interlocutor.

"Yeah, Ni-Ki's besides me." He says, now poking at the maknae's cheek with his index. And Nicholas laughs, because he knows the struggle of waking that kid up. But he also patiently awaits, grinning at someone whose apparently standing across from him, mouthing a 'wait a little' as Sunghoon desperately tries to gently wake Ni-Ki up. Eventually, he gives up pressing Ni-Ki's cheek with his hand to actually shake him. "It's for you." He says, as Ni-Ki grunts, shifting to turn away.

The maknae slowly turns back to face the phone, half closed eyes meeting with a grinning Nicholas. "SURPRISE!" Two voices yell, and soon enough, Taki and Hanbin are in the frame as well. Ni-Ki blinks, eyes widening in awe, and before he can say anything, three voices are singing happy birthday far too loud for 6:30 a.m in the morning. Ni-Ki still grins brightly, shifting to sit on the bed as Sunghoon slips out of it.

"You guys..." The dance prodigy says softly.

"What? You thought we'd forget?" Nicholas asks.

"I'm offended." Taki says.

"Me too." Hanbin adds on. "We're family now. We weren't going to forget. 니키야, 새일 축하해, 우리는 사랑해."

"Yeah, we love you." Nicholas echoes.

"And we're super proud of you!" Taki agrees.

And Ni-Ki sniffles a little because it's too early to attack him with emotions like that okay? "Awww no," Hanbin says softly. "don't cry. You should be happy today. Be happy!" Ni-Ki chuckles at the distressed tone and nods, promising to be happy.

"Good." Nicholas says. "You deserve as much."

"You truly do." Taki agrees, bringing his face closer to the screen. "Ni-Kiya, we have to go buthappy birthday again! Bye!" He says, and all three waves as the call comes to an end.

A hand ruffles Ni-Ki's hair, and he looks up to find Jungwon grinning at him. "Happy birthday." The hyung says before heading out of the bedroom.

Ni-Ki brings the phone to his chest, smiling brightly. Rares are the occasions where he felt so energized and awake so early in the morning outside of a heavy schedule day.

"Happy birthday." Jake groans out, from his bed before shifting around to go back to sleep.

Heeseung just mumbles "Yeah, yeah, five more minutes." Because he's definitely not awake enough to realize that this isn't Sunghoon attempting to wake up him.

Chuckling, Ni-Ki pushes the covers of Sunghoon's bed away. He's too alert now to go back to sleep. So instead, he heads to the kitchen, but is stopped from entering by a very determined Sunoo who yells: "OUT! OUT!" as soon as he steps a foot in. Eyes widening in surprise, Ni-Ki takes a couple of steps backwards, bumping into Jungwon. Who merely walks past him and is apparently allowed in the kitchen. Scoffing softly, Ni-Ki heads to the living room.

And there it's Sunghoon who literally stand between him and the entrance, blocking the corridor. "Why are you up so early?" The former ice skater inquires, trying to seem as casually as possible as he leans against the threshold.

"You woke me up." Ni-Ki replies, brows creasing.

"Right." Sunghoon clears his throat. "I just thought you were gonna go back to sleep. You usually go back to sleep."

"Yeah, but I feel too energetic for it right now." Ni-Ki replies.

"I saw you fall asleep in the span of three minutes while Jungwon and Sunoo were singing off key to gomsaemari." Sunghoon recalls and Ni-Ki grins at that.

"Right. One of the best naps of my life." He remembers, sighing dreamily.

"I don't know what's so relaxing about Jungwon shrieking about fat bears." Sunghoon replies, rather perplexed.

"There's only one fat bear." Sunoo says, walking sideways as he holds something behind his back.

Sunghoon naturally steps aside to let him in the living room. Ni-Ki still doesn't get the right to. He pouts."Have we not established that aegyo does not work on me?"

"Actually it does." Ni-Ki says.

"Only when it's me." Sunoo adds, grinning above Sunghoon's shoulder. And the hyung sighs, stepping aside for Sunoo to exit the living room.

"It's tiring to stand here." Ni-Ki remarks, shaking his shoulders as his lips remained turned downwards.

"Then go back to sleep." Sunghoon replies.

"Agreed!" Sunoo says, poking his head out of the kitchen. Defeated, Ni-Ki spuns on his feet and heads back to the bedroom.

Xx

When Ni-Ki wakes up again, hours later, he's got a leg and an arm haphazardly thrown around Jake's side as the other is apparently doing something on his phone. "It's hot." Ni-Ki groans.

"That's because you're an octopus." Jake replies, without sparing him a glance. And Ni-Ki shifts to lay on his back, starring at the ceiling as he scratches the side of his neck. "Slept well?" Jake asks.

"I was forced to sleep." Ni-Ki answers, frustration seeping in his voice.

"Condemned to rest, what a punishment." Jake says and chuckles before peering over his shoulder.

"Today's my birthday, I should get to decide what I do, when I do it, and for how long." Ni-Ki argues.

"It's funny, because I'm fairly sure, if anyone asked you what you'd like to do on a free day, you'd reply sleeping and dancing." Jake shoots back.

"Well, I haven't danced yet."

"I'll make sure you get to do it." Jake replies. "It's your birthday after all." With that, he pushes the covers and gets out of bed. "Aren't you coming?" He asks, looking backwards to an unmoving Ni-Ki.

"Am I allowed to?" The maknae chooses to question back.

Jake brings a hand to his chest, sniffling softly. "My son, has finally grown obedient." He feigns to wipe away a tear. Ni-Ki sticks out his tongue in retaliation. "Maybe not." Jake adds, as the maknae pushes the covers to join him. The hyung wraps an arm around Ni-Ki's neck as they head out of the bedroom.

Ni-Ki can hear Beat It by Michael Jackson playing in the living room as soon as he steps in the corridor. And he's very much ready to fight whomever decided to play that song and not invite him. But he only comes to a halt when he reaches the room. The blinds are closed, the windows covered with some gold foil fringe and white balloons that spell happy birthday across. And there's food on the table. Food that smells very familiar. Because there's dumplings amongst the dishes and it's easy to tell, Jay spent a lot of time in the kitchen. And Ni-Ki just can't move, as he watches all of them huddled together, grinning at him. Jake slides away to stand with the rest of the group, as they yell 'Surprise!'

_And oh._

There's at least a voice too many. Ni-Ki could swear it.

And he would be right, because eventually, one toll man rises from behind the standing members. And another. And now Ni-Ki might be crying because it's Daniel. And K. And fuck if he hasn't missed them. It's like seeing long lost family. But there's more. Because K and Daniel are holding their phones and in there, there's more people. More familiar faces of trainees. And now, now Ni-Ki is definitely crying. But it's happy tears. It's a happy birthday.

Even if K and Daniel have to leave too early to see him blow the candles on his cake. Even if his sister texts him that honestly, with the life he's living he should be buying HER gifts. Even if the dumplings don't quite taste like his mom's. Even if his face is covered in vanilla cake toping. It's a happy birthday.

Jake was right. He got to sleep and dance. And those, really are the best days. 


End file.
